


Sunny day with my sacred heart

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Kudos: 4





	Sunny day with my sacred heart

＊ABO

＊黑道AU

多餘的設定：

RJ-攝影雜誌出版社編輯，黑幫三代

JM-黃家老大的副手

JN-首爾市警局分局偵察小組長，警察三代

DH(HC)-還不打算繼承家業的西餐廳廚師

MARK-菜鳥經理人，副業是賭徒

JS-黃家老大致力栽培的屬下，黃仁俊表弟

CL-富N代刺青師

**‧Wish me a God Father**

他早就決定好了，孩子一出世就要讓李帝努當乾爹。但他不要讓孩子叫好友乾爹、乾爸這種通俗的稱謂。黃仁俊問，不然你是要讓他叫什麼？

「教父，」羅渽民眼裡閃著光說，「酷吧？」

「蠢吧？」黃仁俊嫌棄。

一定是看了電影才這樣的，他知道，因為那陣子羅渽民還嚷嚷著「要是談判到一半有人去廁所要當心」、「我們逃到濟州島去避難」、「家裡的老么要撐起家族啊」，黃仁俊嫌他煩，被電影影響太深了，而且他才不肯幹什麼撐起家族事業這種事。

「嗯，教父，你要讓他嬰兒洗嗎？我是不反對，也不錯。」黃仁俊說。高中念的是宗教學校，耳濡目染的，每天午休後都去教堂坐坐翻聖書，看角落的修女靜靜念經。他喜歡那種氛圍。羅渽民對這沒什麼意見，黃仁俊開心就好。

剛生完那陣子身體大弱，先在產科醫院住了一周，才出院回家休養，還請了全天候的清潔人員來清掃家裡。為了照顧出生沒多久的羅頌禧，羅渽民使用前輩的力量與威嚴把事情推給下屬，和鍾辰樂搶著顧兒子。羅渽民問為什麼是鍾辰樂來帶啊？不是說好了給他可以自己帶嗎？朴志晟說，樂樂家族大，堂表兄弟姊妹數不完，但偏偏自己是老么，他也想照顧小孩子，更何況樂樂帶起來那麼順手，小泡芙也喜歡樂樂叔叔，有什麼不好？

當然不好，你們一個一個來路不明的叔叔們分走了跟兒子相處的時間，羅渽民當然嘔，最嘔的是兒子顯然也愛這些叔叔們；不過兒子最愛的還是生他的那個爸爸。這麼說來，所有看過羅頌禧的人都說天啊孩子不能偷生，那眼睛那鼻子根本就是複製黃仁俊和羅渽民的過去啊，不認生、笑起來眼睛都彎沒了，人見人愛，大家都搶著抱。羅渽民每天就抱著兒子不放，有事沒事都抱著兒子吸奶香，就連交代屬下這次選舉操盤的事情時都不肯放下睡死的羅頌禧，待屬下向他報告時，他就趁著這段時間嗅一嗅兒子的天然體香，讓黃仁俊看了都嫌煩，幸好兒子沒有嫌棄。

出生滿一個月那天，「教父」李帝努捧著一束鮮花和彌月蛋糕來拜訪，正式和他的教子締結關係。剛從自家黑頭車下來，就有幾個人圍上去，離得遠遠的，觀察李帝努幾秒，才用對講機互通OK，開門放行。

「你家最近是不是警戒太森嚴了？我沒聽到什麼風聲？」他問。

「噢，不是我們的事，是另外兩家的事，我們只是怕被波及到。」羅渽民說。抱著還在喝奶的兒子，小心地調整奶瓶角度，以免嗆到襁褓中的小泡芙。兒子的第一攤滿月派對只找了熟悉的人來，再來就跟外公外婆慶祝。而說好的教父就一個了，還有也搶著當乾爹的李東赫跟李馬克；朴志晟不用說了，鍾辰樂當然也會一起。羅渽民頓時覺得空氣被這麼多人分走太稀薄了。

「怪叔叔密度太高了，你們這群人當心點，不要嚇到我兒子。」羅渽民小心翼翼像捧一塊玉一樣捧羅頌禧，學當一條看門犬對外亂吠。

「白癡。」黃仁俊沒理他，拆開李帝努帶來的彌月蛋糕，是頂端堆滿芒果的生乳酪蛋糕。芒果大人吃掉，不需要動嘴、綿密的乳酪則給羅頌禧。他拿了把小小的銀湯匙，一杓一杓挖。這把湯匙是鍾辰樂送的全套銀製餐具之一。李馬克和李東赫帶來的是手工縫製的圍兜兜和尿布，朴志晟準備的則是可以吊在嬰兒床上的音樂吊飾。

「你們這些黑社會的人倒挺有禮數的……」李東赫說。

「跟我當那麼多年朋友還不知道嗎？」黃仁俊說，「東赫叔叔也是乾爹，快餵他一口蛋糕。」

「等一下我也是他的乾──」李帝努也抓起另一把乾淨的湯匙，要餵乳酪給羅頌禧，卻被羅渽民打斷：「教父，不是乾爹。」

「為什麼哥堅持要教父啊？」朴志晟問。

「因為『教父』很好看，而且帝努不只是教父，還是神仙教父。」

「啊？」

等李東赫餵完羅頌禧後，羅渽民就抱過羅頌禧，正對李帝努：「神仙教父會讓把拔做過的壞事像彈手指那樣，『啪』一下就不見喔，厲害吧──」

「拜託你閉嘴吧，還有臉說我教壞小孩。」黃仁俊只送給他一大雙白眼。

**‧Long leave**

羅頌禧出生後，羅渽民立刻被call回工作崗位，賭場和酒店最近事情多，酒客和賭客都挑這時機鬧事，讓他不得不出面壓人。因為這些場合和職業性質的關係，每天都晝伏夜出，和黃仁俊、羅頌禧的作息正好顛倒，回來時隨便洗洗後就斷片睡死，黃仁俊去上班時他才醒來，而這時保母也正好來上班，不需要他起來顧兒子。醒來後，保母就帶著兒子出去散步了，他一個人在家閒得慌。兩人相處的時間大幅縮減，就晚餐能碰面而已，或是晚上黃仁俊犧牲睡眠時間和他聊天或來個快速的一炮。

前幾日才趁著還有力氣時，半夜一個人窩在黃仁俊的書房內整理相簿。兒子出生後底片殺得更多，相機記憶體越來越不夠用。黃仁俊說一直拿去洗也麻煩，乾脆買一台數位沖印機自己洗。羅渽民只要沒事就拿著相機拍兒子，再按照日期和事件整理照片，把拍得好的全都洗出來，夾進家族相簿中。

等到又被叫回去之前才有短短十幾分鐘可以和羅頌禧玩一下，然後和黃仁俊吃頓短暫的晚餐，又馬上驅車趕往酒店。黑幫都愛挑穩居中立定位的黃家的場談判，而他作為得力副手，必須代表黃仁俊的父親在場控制。談判到失控是常有的事，在雙方開槍以前他就得勸人出去，必要時還要準備好隨時叫李帝努直接帶小組過來收屍；談成了和雙方一起慶祝也是會有的事，他得裝裝樣子喝點酒，但又不能喝太多，以免回家時一身酒臭味不能抱抱睡著的兒子。

這日子就持續了一個多月，就是鐵打的Alpha也撐不住這樣操勞。週五晚上他又照常去賭場繞一圈巡視，夜晚正開始，但他已累得不行。和他一樣沒日沒夜工作的還有跟在身邊的朴志晟，兩人看沒什麼事，就窩在高級套房內休息。

「……渽民哥最近辛苦了。」朴志晟說，「等這波姜家的貨運完後應該暫時沒事了……之前就是一直喬不攏，才搞得大家都那麼累。」

「誰再搞什麼運毒我就先斃了他們。」羅渽民說，「老子不想再當仲裁人了，看他們談判我都想殺人。」

「你也知道黃家一直都是這身分……」

「唉我知道啦，不會不做啦……就抱怨一下。」他呼出長長一口氣，捧一杯常溫蜂蜜檸檬水慢慢喝，最近酒喝太多，傷胃傷肝，黃仁俊天天泡一大杯讓他帶著喝。一想到這就拿出手機，盯著桌面的照片看。

「在看什麼？那麼認真。」朴志晟問。

「甜點。」羅渽民說。

「……嗯？」

「年糕和泡芙。」

「你想吃嗎？客房服務應該有。」

「不用……那些我回家吃就好，我現在只想吃粥養胃。好幾天都狂喝酒，也沒吃多少東西，胃澀死了。」

「要不哥你睡一下吧，我來顧就好。」

「你不也每天跟我一起跑？就不累嗎？」

「我只是在旁邊待命控場的啊，又不像你還要防止店裡被他們打壞。」朴志晟說，「仁俊哥都沒說什麼嗎？」

「就天天罵他爸……習慣了，」羅渽民說，「辰樂？」

「……幹嘛突然提到他？」

「你這個月不會都沒找他吧？」

「他是有來找我啦，然後就把幾箱補品丟在我家，還把我之前忘在他家的衣服甩在我身上……」

「脾氣也挺大的啊。」和自己不遑多讓，若說鍾辰樂是條兇巴巴的暹羅貓，朴志晟就是死心踏地的貓奴。

「他脾氣哪天不大？不過衣服都送去洗過了，」朴志晟說，「裡面還混了一件他的背心，應該不是故意的吧……等等，還是就是故意的？」

「好了我沒有很想聽你們倆再深入的故事。」

之後兩人也不再說話，羅渽民就倒在床上沉沉睡去，手裡還握著手機；朴志晟則躺在沙發上看電影殺時間。今夜都沒出什麼事，樓下賭場賭客玩得開心，樓上飯店待命的兩人也休息得舒服。午夜過後，黃仁俊的父親敲敲他們房門，朴志晟一開門人看見是老大，人都醒了，趕緊拉好領帶。

「沒事，你就休息，事情都告一段落了。」老大說。

「啊、是這樣嗎？那您特地來是──」

「再不把這傢伙帶回去，我作為父親的顏面都快丟光了。」說著，就走向昏睡在床上的羅渽民，搖搖他肩膀。

一個月以來都沒好好睡過的羅渽民，都是繃著神經入睡的，就在意識斷片之前看到黃仁俊傳來的照片，身體才放鬆一些。這一覺他睡得很沉，以至於被搖醒時記憶還停留在剛剛那張兒子的照片。

「……什麼？小泡芙在哭嗎？」

「哭什麼哭，我是你爸，」老大說，「快走吧，仁俊要你回去幫忙顧我孫子。」

「……岳父！」聽到關鍵字後，羅渽民立刻清醒，從床上彈起來，整理自己睡皺的襯衫。

「快收拾收拾回去了，志晟也是，接下來去放假，不准回來工作。我叫你們回來才回來。」

「啊……是！」朴志晟聽了，立刻披上外套穿上皮鞋，衝出門外，火速撥給鍾辰樂。羅渽民看弟弟溜得挺快的，在心裡暗罵朴志晟這無情無義的背叛者。

「那……那爸我就，我就先……回去了。」羅渽民觀察他的眼神，確認過不是在試探他後，就起床整頓好自己。

「有沒有跟李局長報告了？」

「有。」

「嗯，回去吧。」

「是。」

飯店大門口已經備好了載他回家的車，司機就是以前被黃仁俊威脅過的那個，羅渽民上車後，很快又進入第二輪昏睡，就連外面有人亂按喇叭造成交通混亂他也沒聽見。

還是被司機叫醒的，車都已經入庫了，他才知道原來已經到家了。

黃仁俊正蜷縮在沙發裡，百無聊賴地轉台。凌晨兩點，這時間已經沒什麼好的節目可看了，不是重播就是無趣的東西，就連電影台也在放播過N次的老電影。羅渽民看黃仁俊還在等他，心裡突然泛起滿腔愧疚。

「回來了？」看見羅渽民還穿著西裝，黃仁俊第一個反應是鼻子湊過去聞，「今天沒喝酒啊？快去洗澡吧。」

「沒有，今天沒什麼事，就和志晟兩個人躲在房間裡偷懶。」羅渽民說，「小泡芙？」

「在睡，你小聲點，他今天才被東赫帶去看布偶劇，回來睡完吃，吃完又睡，我下班去接他就看到一隻小睡豬而已。你肚子餓的話冰箱裡有晚上吃的雞肉捲。還是要喝湯嗎？我去煮。」

「不用了，我有吃，先去洗澡了。」

「嗯，你可以去看看小泡芙今天又收到乾爹什麼禮物了。這小子的偶像後援會天天進貢東西給他。」

說著就關掉電視，去書房整理羅渽民前幾天沒整理完的相簿。羅渽民就在回房前先去嬰兒房看一下羅頌禧，然後到主臥的淋浴間把衣服脫得一地都是。

待黃仁俊進房開冷氣看到就是滿地的髒襯衫、髒褲子和沾了賭場香水味的西裝外套。這些西裝還是他帶著羅渽民去訂做的，每一件都是按照他身上的數字縫製的，竟然就被這樣扔在地上。裡面的人正好關水龍頭，霧氣滿室。

「羅渽民！跟你說過幾遍！再累都要先把衣服丟進洗衣籃再洗澡！難道你要打掃阿姨還來撿你臭衣服嗎──」

才剛罵完，浴室門就開了，羅渽民全身還滴著水，身上繞滿沐浴乳的紫羅蘭香氣，他把黃仁俊手上的那堆髒衣服都扔進淋浴間的小洗衣籃裡，將濕髮全往後梳，只是就──光著全身，眼神不似平時泛出蜜，而且兩腿間沉甸甸的器官還微微抬頭了。黃仁俊看得有些緊張，羅渽民很少用這種眼神看他，簡直要把他拆吃入腹。

「你幹嘛……去穿衣服啊──」

不讓黃仁俊有反應的時間，羅渽民就打橫抱起他丟到床上去，三兩下就把黃仁俊睡褲連同內褲一起扒下來。要說到Alpha、Beta、Omega三者間究竟有什麼差別，大概就是平時差不多，但Alpha跟Omega做愛時可以幾秒內就進入狀況。比如說此刻，只是揉捏一下黃仁俊的乳尖，手指一進去招呼就濕了，萬事俱備，他一刻再也不能等地提槍上陣，直直闖進黃仁俊身體裡。甬道內熱得不行，將他肉棒緊緊吸住，軟肉熱切迎接他。

「你有病嗎……！不會先講、一、聲……啊嗯……羅、渽民……你……混帳……啊……用力點……嗯──」

一句話就被撞得支離破碎，也從錯愕被撞到迎合，黃仁俊乾脆放掉全身力氣，讓身後的人幫他脫掉上衣。什麼都不說就直接開幹是有點不厚道，但這一個多月以來兩人都是草草解決，不是被工作打斷就是被小泡芙的哭聲按暫停，再這麼下去都要性功能障礙了。

羅渽民隨手抓一個枕頭墊在黃仁俊腰下面，把他推去床中央，抬高他翹屁股，腰一沉往前頂，聽了主人的命令再用力些，一下一下又快又猛，毫無目標地開鑿，往哪戳都能戳出黃仁俊一聲一聲浪吟。興許是久沒這樣激情，黃仁俊一下就放開，喊得太大聲，嘴立刻被摀住。

黃仁俊轉頭，雙眉垂得可憐，覆上水氣的漂亮黑眼珠發出抗議，看得羅渽民心癢，但要是吵醒兒子可就不好了。看人手是沒有鬆開的意思，黃仁俊只來得及瞪他一眼，就被一陣衝刺激得連連哭號，白皙的身子也隨之染上粉桃色。

「……你好緊……操，怎麼緊成這樣……」從羅渽民的視角來看，粗大的肉棒全根沒入，被咬得死緊，抽出時又被狠狠吸住。插進去時恥骨撞上，桃色的臀肉被撞得起浪，兩條又長又細的腿往兩邊分。

纖腰上兩個小腰窩，被汗水盛得盈盈泛光，黑髮很快就被濡濕，為了藏起聲音把自己半張臉埋在枕頭裡，發出誘人的哼唧，眼睛還死死鎖著羅渽民。

「渽民哥哥……哼、太大了……會壞、掉──啊──」黃仁俊兩條腿不住打顫、細微抽搐，大喘著氣。羅渽民很少這麼強硬壓著他做，整個人就像被當成性愛玩具一樣對待，又讓他感到無上興奮。

羅渽民早就聞到那濃烈的水果香，黃仁俊每一聲呻吟都逼出更多果香，包裹著他的薄荷鹽味，如同黃仁俊下面那張嘴、那肉穴包裹住他的肉莖一樣。柔軟濕熱的內壁死咬著他不放，誘他進入更深的地方。今天沒戴套就直接上了，直接接觸都能感受到陰莖上的筋脈，簡直要逼瘋黃仁俊，那棒子一直在他體內插入抽出，幾乎把他的精神也抽走。他的聲音漸漸轉為瀕死一般的哭聲，羅渽民將他腿分更開、深入他、讓他不斷發抖時是哭號；又重又緩往下撞時是帶泣音的嬌喊，期間還夾著欠幹勾人的語句。

「那裡、那裡啊──不行……啊啊啊啊、啊嗯……」

「要我頂這裡？」羅渽民在他屁股上落下一掌，拍出一個明顯的紅印子，變換角度：「還是這裡？」

「都、啊──都好……哥哥……哥哥好棒……啊──」

肉柱忽然被咬緊，一摸前面，發現黃仁俊先射了，他也被夾得射了一次，龜頭就貼在肉穴上，一灘白液噴在粉色的穴口外，又重新把自己埋回緊緻的內裡。他手指再繞上去黃仁俊又抬頭的性器，邊幹邊撫慰，摸得黃仁俊又發出甜甜的叫喊，高潮之後的再高潮顯然讓他受不過，噴出許多透明的液體，濕了床單一小片。那些可愛的哭息聽在耳裡根本是種肯定。

「咬那麼緊，欠人幹啊？」他在黃仁俊背上留下幾個吻，從蝴蝶骨一路往上，然後和他接吻。黃仁俊抖個不停，盡是高潮過後的餘韻，更惹起羅渽民嗜虐慾，心裡盤算等等還要怎麼玩，「……喜歡？」

「喜歡……」

「喜歡哥哥還是哥哥這根？」說著又頂了一下。

黃仁俊扭過身子，雙手把床單和枕頭都抓皺了，滿臉潮紅對他說：「……哥哥的都喜歡……」

真的該死。

黃仁俊平時也就喊他名字而已，偶爾氣氛對了情到濃處才肯喊幾聲老公、寶貝，不像他隨時都準備好要對黃仁俊示愛，小年糕、寶貝、寶寶、老公、仁俊尼、仁俊大人什麼他都愛喊，他還巴望著有一天能從黃仁俊口中聽到這些稱呼，偏偏黃仁俊就不叫這些，床上卻熱愛喊他哥哥，真不知道這癖好怎麼回事。

他捏住黃仁俊挺立的乳尖，用力拉扯，換來一聲細細的尖叫。生了孩子後黃仁俊的乳頭起了些變化，乳暈變得又粉又大，但又不可能產乳。私下問醫生後，才知道是生產後暫時會有的現象。想到這，他又用力捏，黃仁俊又忍不住尖叫了一次。

有了。

停下抽插，他壓住黃仁俊的腰，讓身下人不准動，看見剛剛脫衣服時亂扔的領帶就掛在床頭櫃而已。他拿起那條黃仁俊特別設計花色、請人手工製作給他當成年禮的領帶，繞過黃仁俊的腰前方，像拉一條韁繩騎馬一樣，把黃仁俊的臀部死死扣住，自己則往前挺動，頂得黃仁俊咿咿呀呀連連大叫。羅渽民那根像兇器一樣又熱又硬，把他戳得內壁皺褶都撐平了，戳到沒動過的敏感處時他像隻熟透的蝦，高高弓起背哭求慢點輕點，屁股卻一直往後貼，腰也積極地迎合他擺動。

第一次把黃仁俊幹出這種尖叫聲時他還以為自己傷到對方了，慌張地抽出來看，可穴口沒有出血，黃仁俊也沒有任何不舒服……不，沒有不舒服，反而是舒服到不行。這樣捅都擠出好多淫水，肏得粉穴溼答答的，

夾得他快射了。

房間都是黃仁俊的聲音和他們倆肉體碰撞的拍擊聲，還有羅渽民濃重的喘息。他把黃仁俊翻過來，轉成正面姿勢，一條腿架在自己肩上，一條壓到底。這姿勢終於可以看清楚黃仁俊的臉，一張俊臉哭得梨花帶淚，總是平靜溫和的黑眼珠全是情慾，全身都像盛開的桃花一樣蒸騰可人的粉色。完全，不像，一個小孩滿六個月的爸爸。

羅渽民鬆開領帶，扣著他的腰往自己的方向撞，恥骨與豐滿的臀肉緊緊相碰，高高翹起的陰莖已經射了一次，還流淌著少許精液，他熱愛看這畫面。黃仁俊又沒忍住，再高潮了一次，這是手裡抓的不是棉被，而是枕頭邊的Moomin娃娃。他必須抓住個東西，不然手裡空虛得很，只是這畫面顯得更加刺激。所以──羅渽民將他抱上來，讓他雙手環住自己，坐在腿上，往上慢慢頂。

「自己動。」羅渽民說，「……寶貝，你流好多水……下面這張嘴這麼餓嗎。」

命令句。

這句話還是貼在耳邊說的，還刻意用低沉磁性的嗓音說，黃仁俊在床上可聽話了，讓他自己動就自己動，就著陰莖還插在自己身體裡的姿勢，用膝蓋把自己往上撐，吞吞吐吐壓根沒消下去還變大的東西。他穴裡全是淫水，這樣上上下下的，水聲可聽得清楚了。

嫌他太慢，羅渽民又掐住他的腰，抱著他上癲下落；高高抱起、重重往下撞，以他陽具為支點，兩手粗暴揉捏黃仁俊柔軟臀肉，逼後面騷穴吃下他肉棒。黃仁俊幾乎是失去理智了，雙手緊緊抱住他，恨不得把他都揉進自己身體裡似的，嘴裡盡是些平常不可能聽到的話諸如「老公最棒」、「寶貝好厲害」、「最喜歡渽民尼了」、「好喜歡被老公大雞巴肏」……連羅渽民聽了都有些害臊。

這姿勢沒什麼特別的，就是能一直接吻。兩人吻得難分難捨，吻得唇齒分不開，渡氣給彼此；吻得粉色的唇都被咬成紅唇了。羅渽民伸手捏住他龜頭，不斷摩擦磨蹭，聽見黃仁俊聲音越來越高，但被他唇堵住，只能發出小動物哀鳴般的鼻音。最後一刻放開他時，就埋在自己頸窩處尖叫著射出，精液混著前列腺液、尿液全都自鈴口噴灑，連帶著後穴也不斷收縮，逼得羅渽民也跟著射了。

這一次羅渽民射在他體內，比之前還久。黃仁俊癱軟在他身上，都沒心思去想了，兩腿一直抽。今天這樣還沒操開生殖腔真是萬幸。

像打過一場架一樣全身都是水，床單也濕透了，淺米色的布料上一塊一塊深色的都是剛才性愛留下的證據。黃仁俊徹底無力了，雙手雙腿掛在羅渽民身上，雙眼迷離，嘴裡咀嚼著「累死了」、「臭公狗」、「只會用下面思考」這些毫無殺傷力的話，羅渽民聽了只想笑，沒把心裡那句「我是臭公狗那仁俊尼是什麼」的反駁說出來，只是做他最習慣的事──當黃仁俊最忠實最乖的僕人，把黃仁俊推進浴室，然後趁著這段時間把床單和剛剛脫下的西裝都扔進洗衣機內，順道換上新的床單，再進浴室內以清理射進去的精液為名義，用手指又玩了黃仁俊一次。

幸好黃仁俊脾氣來得快去得也快，洗乾淨後躺床上，主動窩進羅渽民懷裡。

×

「所以……現在是放長假嗎？」

「嗯，說要我時再叫我回去……志晟也是。」

「爸怎麼突然懂做人道理了？」

「只是疼孫疼兒子吧。我是附加的。」

「喔，好吧，希望他別出爾反爾。」黃仁俊也不再多說什麼，只說：「我們帶頌禧出去玩個幾天吧？」

「想去哪？」

「都好，去哪都可以。」

看見遮陽窗簾縫隙透出的黎明光，才發現已經天亮了。黃仁俊半邊身子賴在羅渽民身上，手不規矩亂摸，摸手感極好的胸肌，然後往下一些些，捏他深紅色的乳尖──

「別鬧，是嫌被操不夠嗎？」羅渽民揪住他的手往「安全」的地方放。

「……就摸摸而已，不行喔？」

「你如果不怕這次被操到失禁，」羅渽民說，「我隨時奉陪。」

黃仁俊想了想。想之前被幹到失禁的經驗。想他整個人抖到站不起來要羅渽民抱才能走的經驗。想那爽到斷片直接昏死過去的經驗。

「我們睡覺。」

End.


End file.
